Harry Potter and the Founders Mage
by funky seaweed
Summary: Beaten by his abusive uncle, Harry is swept away to the founders layer, a hidden world where he is taught to fight to gain the power he knows not. post ootp hpgw rwhg some child abuse AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know that I really should finish a story before I start another, but I have a really bad bought of writers block, ad this idea popped into my head, do here I go.**

The train ride home had been exhausting for Harry, he had had to sit and endure hours of Hermione and Ron pussy footing around him trying not to remind Harry in any way of Sirius. Harry for the most part just tried to ignore them both, instead he just looked out the window thinking of all the things in his life that have gone wrong, his parents dying, the Dursleys, the Philosophers stone, the Chamber, and losing Sirius because of his own stupid gullibility, if only he ha listened to Hermione, if only he had not tried to act the bloody hero yet again. And now, now he was heading back to the Dursleys for another summer to do their bidding again and act like a slave with no-one to who understands, or even cares.

Harry crossed the barrier onto Kings cross station, expecting to see his uncle waiting for him on the other side, but no-one was there, no-one had come to pick Harry up, again he had been abandoned. He looked around expecting to see somebody, any body, he had already waved goodbye to the Weasley's on the other side of the barrier ast they had been told that for security reasons that they couldn't be seen together to often in public. Harry sat on his trunk and pondered what to do, he could always call for the knight bus, but travelling that was worse than floo. Then it hit him, he was of cause been followed. He just had to get hold of an Order member and they could take him home.

He looked around, the carpark was bustling with people going in every which direction, he suddenly caught site of a strange looking girl with bubblegum pink hair and a large red balloon. That just had to be Tonks. The child winked at Harry and went towards him.

" hiya Harry, what up"

"The Dursleys have decided to do a disappearing act, they are not here."

Tonks looked thoughtful for a while then a smile appeared on her face. I know what we can do with you. Hold on to my arm really tight I am going to apparate us both into the Dursleys house, that should remind them that they were meant to pick you up. Harry smiled slightly he didn't think it would work, and would probably mean more work for him in the long run, but if it would keep Tonks happy he would go along with it.

He put his hand on Tonks arm and then felt a suffocating feeling as though he was been squeezed through a rubber tube, after a few minutes the feeling stopped and Harry looked around, he was in his Aunty's pristine kitchen. The walls sparkled they were so clean and Tonks visibly withered as she looked around the kitchen, at that moment Petunia came in the room and screamed at the sight in front of her.

Tonks smiled 'I'm sorry to disturbed you Mrs Dursley, I was just returning your nephew home…I'll be off then' She smiled at Harry and disappeared out of the house.

Petunia looked at Harry as though there was some dirt under her nose she then shouted to her husband, explaining that _it _had returned. The sounding of thumping could then be heard as Vernon came down the stairs looking greyer and more menacing than ever. His bloodshot eyes landed on Harry and he smirked an smirk that would make any Malfoy proud. He turned boldly and lifting an eye said,

"can't you take a hint boy, we didn't turn up at the station today because we don't want you here, maye I need to teach you a lesson."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Well there you are , I hope you like it, but please of you have read this story would you please review, thank you lot of love funkyseaweed sorry abut the shortness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or anything else recognisable in this story, so don't sue me!**

**AGAIN I am really sorry for not updating…ever, but I have so much coursework at the moment that it is suffocating me, so please forgive me … and on with the show!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry looked at his uncle with fear evident in his eyes. Understanding immediately what he meant he pulled his arms up to protect his face from the shower of blows soon to come, however none of them were aimed at his face, a torrent of punches landed in his stomach, knocking him to the ground, winding him. His uncle kicked and punched him constantly, enjoying the sounds of pain emanating from his nephews mouth, but he soon got bored.

Harry knew his uncle was getting bored with the punches, and hoped that it was all over, that his uncle was finished with his "hobby". he dared to look up, to look his uncle in the face, but soon wished that he damned well hadn't. He recognised that look, the look in his uncles eyes was that of pure evil, unquenched like a thirst on a summers day, and needing to cause pain…Harry was just a punch bag to his uncle, a tool to let his frustrations out on, and a cheep one at that, after all, he was free and did all the housework.

Vernon picked Harry up by the scruff of the neck, pulling him to the cupboard where he had spent most of his days growing up. Only he was a lot smaller then, now it was small and cramped, a multitude of locks covering the door, and the ventilation plate boarded over. Harry was pushed into his cell, and shoved on to the bed. Vernon grabbed his wrists, and tied the to the bedposts with a piece of brown string while continually punching him. Vernon then chose to speak to Harry, barley louder than a whisper, but to Harry it sounded as though it was been shouted.

"Soon my boy, we shall have some fun, but first I want to cause you pain, so much pain that you wish you were dead, no-one will you scream, and no-one would want to either, you are just a useless piece of filth, worthless, no-one will save you, who would want to, and you know what, it's all your fault for been such a freak!"

Harry stared at his uncle, the words cutting him deeply, but not as deep as the knife Vernon then went and got of a shelf on the far side of the cupboard. He made deep slashes across Harry's chest, blood pooled around soaking the sheets on his bed, but the blood was not what bothered Harry, no, it was the soaring pain he felt with each new cut, as though his chest was been torn open. Harry had felt worse pain, but this was fresh, this was not just mental pain, this was physical pain a swell, but he refused to cry, his uncle would never have the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

His uncle went to leave the room, and Harry sighed a sigh of relief, but this was soon cut short when his uncle turned back to him and spoke one more time,

"Don't worry about your things" he said, "we'll sort them out for you, and will also make sure that that shitty little bird is not a problem to anybody ever again, I'll be back later to continue our game."

With that Vernon Dursley walked out form the cupboard, leaving Harry to contemplate more about his disastrous life.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

The burrow was always a place of sunshine and family. Infact family was probably one of the most important thing to all of the inhabitants, however they were all sorely missing the youngest brother, the seventh brother who had been banned from visiting for a few weeks. They all knew that he was probably feeling really guilty over the death of his godfather, one of the only parental figures which he had ever known, and know he was gone, but all the family also knew that Harry would blame himself for Sirius' death, he had started the rescue mission, so in Harry's head it would be his fault, no matter how noble Harry Potter was, to himself he would always seem worthless.

The person most affected by Harry's lack of presence however was not his beast friends, Ron and Hermione, but the littlest Weasley, Ginny. It was a well known fact that the fiery red-head had feelings for the Gryfindor Quiditch star, but non of them knew how deep those feelings ran, ever since he had saved her from the Chamber in her first year she had been rather empathic towards his feelings, and since the start of the holidays, she had not been feeling right at all. At first she had presumed that it was just the loss of Sirius upsetting him, but with each passing day she began to feel worse and worse, and know into the third week of the holiday, she was feeling terrible, and she looked it to.

Hemione, who had been allowed to come to the burrow a week previously, had began to notice a change in her friend, no longer was she bright and bouncy, but she was know quiet and sullen, she had decided to speak to her friend and had decided that tonight was the night to do it.

She went to look for Ginny and soon found her staring into space looking at the old oak tree. She sat down beside her friend and watched her. Ginny didn't even seem to notice Hermione sit down, she was busy trying to decipher the feelings that Harry was feeling, but was soon snapped out of her trance, by Hermione, tired of waiting coughing impatiently.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked

"Nothing," Ginny replied unconvisingly

"It's not nothing now talk, I have not known you since you were eleven for you to tell me that there is nothing the matter when their clearly is, and also ginny, you look like crap now spill"

Ginny looked at Hermione, wondering whether she should tell her when it suddenly hit her what Harry was feeling, it wasn't only guilt, it was also fear, and pain. Harry was in trouble!

"Theirs no time at the moment, we have to get to Harry he's hurt, quick get Ron, NOW."

Hermione looked startled at her friends sudden burst of life, but after seeing the look of determination on Ginny's face she decided to go along with whatever she was thinking, after all it would be nice to see Harry. She got up and went to get Ron while Ginny paced nervously outside her house thinking of how they were going to get to Harry, Then it hit her, The knight bus, they would take the Knight bus to Harry's.

Ginny held out her wand arm and flagged the bus down as Ron and Hermione arrived panting beside her. She was going to make sure Harry was okay and damn the consequences…

**Sorry about the length but that all for today, please review because it actually give me a reason to write, infact flame if you have to, but please do something. All my love funky seaweed xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: even though it would be my dream I do not own Harry potter or anything else recognisable.**

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review at the end!**

**Chapter 3**

Pain. That was all Harry could feel, it was a pain that crept all around him, smothering him as though it was a duvet, usually protective, but now maliciously painful, it itched it way into his bones, making Harry cascade into a pit of darkness. Bones stuck out at odd angles and bruises completely covered his body, the mixture of the yellow and the purple, making it look like a new funky type of body paint.

Fear. That was Harry's primary emotion, the deep dark gloom of unadulterated fear, the stench given of when surrounded in it, Harry's emotion, all he could sense, all he knew.

His uncle had kept his promise, he had to returned to the torture chamber that night, and the night after, and the night after that, until it had become routine for Harry to expect nightly visits of his guardian, and by Merlin were they dragged out. His uncle would beat and whip him, until he cried out for him to stop, but he would not stop, he would not give his charge the pleasure of having his whims succumbed to, he would keep the promise he made to himself, the promise to teach the boy to be normal if it was the last thing he would do, and so help anyone who got in his way.

Blood clotted in Harry's hair, sticky and matted to the touch, like the rest of him. The smell of urine was so potent that the Dursley's were walking around with the look as though there was a bad smell under their noses with a tin of air freshener in every room.

Harry thought of his life so far, all the good things that should have happened but hadn't, he didn't even know what the principle's of love were, never mind what they felt like, but who would ever love a scrappy orphan boy like him, even at primary school he had had no friends, how could he with Dudley always around every corner, waiting to make the life a nightmare for the next kid who made friend with the freaky boy. He was a good student, he remembered having to hide letters of commendation that his teachers had sent home for him from his aunt and uncle, they would not be impressed if they found out that Harry was better than Dudley at anything, especially as little duddy-kins was so amazingly angelic, he could never put a step out of place.

Harry had not had any real friends until he met Hagrid when he was eleven, and then he had got two friends on one day, Hagrid and his familiar Hedwig, thinking of Hedwig brought a tear to Harry's eye. She had always been there for him during the summer holidays, and now… she was gone, murdered in a savage bout of rage, her corpse burnt along with most of his school stuff. Oddly enough though when Harry had been forced to open his trunk for his uncle to burn his stuff (his uncle would never open it encase it caused something freaky to happen to him), his two most prised possessions weren't in there; Harry could find neither his Firebolt nor his invisibility cloak that had been passed on from his father. Not thinking on it longer than he had to, Harry had opened the case and given its contents to his uncle, what his uncle did not know was that Harry had not given him everything that he owned. Although Vernon had burnt a wand, it was only a fake wand from the Weasley twins that had been burnt; Harry had his wand in his jean pocket due to him forgetting to have put it in his trunk when he got of the train all those weeks ago. If it wasn't for the fact that the ministry of magic seemed to have some type of vendetta against him he would have used it ages ago to get out, but know he felt too weak to even be able to lift his wand, never mind cast some powerful spell.

The only thought going through the head of the matted disfigured child that moment was that Merlin he wished Voldemort had not failed that night, he wished he was with his parents, and not stuck in a cupboard-under-the-stairs, a famous child with no-one to depend upon. The door to his cupboard opened and in stepped his uncle with a malicious look on his face and a gun behind his back…

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

The purple stories of the triple Decker bus wee never a more welcomed site than they were at the Burrow that evening, Ginny had been constantly feeling worse and the fact that Hermione and Ron were taking such a long time to get ready was just aggravating her further. She knew Harry was scared, and that he needed help, she also knew that she had to be the one to help him, to protect him like he had once her. What point was there in having a life-debt and a connection to somebody if you couldn't even help them in their moment of need?

The bus pulled up in front of where was stood, towering over her, making her nervous f what she was going to see, a twinge of fear strengthened her resolve and she stepped onto the bus, Hermione and Ron getting on behind her, the conductor, Stan or something greeted them and asked what fair they would e paying, Hermione took control here, asking for the cheapest fare and informing the spotty man of where they were going. Stan upon hearing the address looked at the three travellers strangely before telling them that he had once picked the Harry Potter up from that address, and any friends f his didn't have to pay any fare. Ron scowled at this, knowing that his mate wouldn't want any special treatment, but bit his tongue after seeing the look Hermione was giving him.

The journey was one of the most horrible things that any of the teens had ever had the displeasure of undertaking. It was bumpy fast and just plain frightening. Cars seemed to jump out of the way of the bus unwillingly as it travelled the wrong way down a one way street. Lamp posts bent and morphed in hopes of remaining in one piece, and it was with the feeling of their stomachs in their mouths that they finally got of the bus at Privet drive.

Ginny looked up at the house which stood before her, it was an exact replica almost of every other house in the street, it had no character, no individual style, and it was so clean. That alone would have been torture for her to grow up in; the gardens were exact rectangles, each with a similar plant layout, and no weeds. The houses were all white washed with perfect black guttering and not the speck of dust on ay of the gleaming windows. Ginny shuddered, what had Harry had to grow up to?

She walked up to the front door, her hands shacking as she reached for the brass doorknocker, three steady beats could be heard within the house, tap.tap.tap. There was the sound of heavy footsteps as someone, seemingly large walked to the door, the latch clicked as it was been turned, and the door creaked as it was been opened, and in front of Ginny stood the most grotesque ting that Ginny had ever seen in her life…Vernon Dursley.

After looking around and not seeing Ron or Hermione anywhere, she sighed ant then forcibly smiled,

"hello" she said, "I am doing a door to door survey on the importance of normalcy in our local community, I was wondering of I could step in and ask a few questions please?" she reeled of what she had memorized on that awful journey down, (Hermione's idea) and was pleased to see that it had worked, Vernon opened the door further permitting her entrance into his house. She was shepherded past a cupboard with a thousand locks on it, glancing at it she shuddered, there was an odd odour coming from it, and she hated to think what was been kept in there.

She sat down at the kitchen table; Dursley was sat opposite her, staring.

"Well," he barked "what do you want to know?"

"Where is Harry Potter, and what have you done to him?" she replied dislike oozing from every word

Mr Dursley looked uncomfortable for a moment, his face going puce, anger began to show in his usually lifeless eyes, that was until he noticed the wand Ginny was holding in her right hand, then fear began to set in, he realised what sort of person was sitting in front of him, and although unwillingly, he found himself forced to tell the truth.

"Under the stairs, dead if he knows what is good for him, little brat went up like a firecracker, pop, pop, pop."

Ginny gasped, rushing to the cupboard, Hermione and Ron, who suddenly appeared before her, beating her to the door, their faces pale, they forced entry into the little room, the padlocks seem to melt away, offering no opposition to the determined teens.

What they found though would haunt their dreams forever, the sight made them all violently sick, their best friend, lying chained to a bed made for children, bleeding everywhere, blood pooled at their feet, as an open wound pumped it out of his body, heir were cuts and burn marks everywhere, not a single bit of flash could be made out in this bloody carnage that was their best friends.

They all stepped into the room, ideas of helping Harry in all of their heads, that was until the room started to spin, tugging behind their navels, as though a portkey, swooping all for inhabitants of the room to their destination...

**Well their you go chapter 3, sorry about the length, and may i just say thankyou to all those who have reviewed they certainly are appreciated and give me some motivation to write!**

**i would also like to say that i do not support child abuse or neglect on any shape or form!**

**please review, 'cus it means the world to me when people do. all my love funky seaweed xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: due to really bad luck I am in no way the owner of anything harry potter related, damn! 

p.s sorry about the wait.

Chapter 4

The room had stopped spinning and the pulling feeling gone. Three of the four travellers looked around slowly, although their was no longer and feeling of travelling the room was most defiantly spinning, but where they were now, was most assuredly not the place that they had just left.

No longer were they standing in a grotty blood soaked cupboard, but they were now in a countryside, in the middle of nowhere. Green trees stood proud in a circle about a mile away from them and the colours that the flowers were producing were most beautiful, yes, this was defiantly not Little Whinging.

The three friends rushed to there fourth unconscious companion who was lying still on the floor. Blood covered him and his black hair was a stark contrast to the whiteness of his skin, his body shook, and although cold, he sweated as though he was been put through a blast furnace.

Hermione immediately whipped out her wand and started to wave it in a series of movements in order to stem the bleeding, Ginny was sat with Harry▓s head in her lap while, Ron stood in shock, not knowing what to do.

On the horizon four figures approached in the most curious of outfits, they all had elaborate cloaks and large hats, one of which lucked scarily familiar.

One of the strangers started to help Hermione with stemming the bleeding, while another conjured a stretcher, the third and fourth went to Ron and Ginny respectfully, suddenly they were spinning again, the same lurching feeling occurring, this time when the travelling stopped they were in a familiar place, they were in the entrance hall at Hogwarts, there was no doubting it, however, this was not Hogwarts as they knew it. Everything was cleaner, newer, the paintwork crisp and the armour shiny. No this was without a doubt a younger Hogwarts.

Suddenly one of the strangers spoke up, sounding and looking like a Snape relative,

⌠we can either stand here while you all gawp at this room while your friend here dies, or, you can move so that we can get him to the hospital wing where Helga and Rowena can help him, its your choice.■

These were the exact words needed in order to snap the friends out of there shock, they immediately moved out of the way and then watched in awe as the four strangers moved with a speed with seamed unnatural for their seemingly old bodies.

When they arrived at the hospital wing the two women of the group of strangers started to rush around, brandishing their wands with an amazing speed, mixing potions, measuring, weighing, pouring.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny did not know what to do with themselves, finally, after what seemed like hours, all the activities stopped. The two women sat down, exhausted. The older of the two gentlemen looked towards them with questioning eyes,

⌠well?■ he asked

⌠he▓ll live,■ one of the women replied ⌠but he will be weak for a while, I have never seen anything like it Godric, a few more minutes and he would have been dead, how could this have happened?■

At this the four strangers looked towards the trio, who had been listening with rapt attention

⌠How did this happen?■ the man named Godric asked

⌠his uncle,■ Ron replied, ⌠we got there and found him like this, his uncle did it to him.■ Ron looked down with tears in his eyes, not wanting the girls to see him in moment of weakness.

⌠who are you?■ Hermione questioned, finally seeming to come out of her shock

⌠why my dear child, we are the owners of this fine building, it is a school in fact for gifted students, or at least it will be when we manage to open, my name is Godric Gryffindor, the lady to the left with the auburn hair is my wife Helga Hufflepuff. The scowling man on my right is Salazar Slytherin and the beauty in blue next to him is his wife, Rowena Ravenclaw.■

The three conscious travellers could do nothing but stare.

Again I am sorry about the length, I am useless at righting long stories, however at least I have finally updated:s thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, they are read and appreciated, but I have been soooo busy recently with a levels, I will do my up most to update more often from now on

Please review, I do love them so, or shout at me, constructive criticism please All my love,

Funky seaweed xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: again I do not own harry potter or anything recognisable, although that would be pretty cool!**

**Woo look at me I am actually undating sooner than I usually do woop!**

Chapter 5

The three conscious time travellers didn't know what to make of this revelation, here in front of them were the founders of Hogwarts, and not only was that an issue in itself, but now they were stuck in the past with no way to get home and a friend that looked like he was about to knock on deaths door. No I don't think that life could get much more complicated.

"bloody hell." Ron said finally cutting the silence that had descended upon the 7. "what the hell has happened to us,"

Before any of the founders ha the chance to answer, a low moan could be heard from the far bed. Everybody rushed to Harry's side to see if their was anything wrong, and all were amazed to see Harry open his eyes.

"no," he said, " please don't tell me that I am in the hospital wing again,"

At this Hermione flung herself upon Harry, then, on hearing his hiss of pain, realised what he had done and immediately jumped of, cursing under her breath.

"Merlins beard Harry you didn't half give us a scare" Ron grunted. Harry didn't seem to be listening however, his eyes were on a ginger girl, sitting in a chair next to him, Ginny smiled and then, noticing the look of pain in Harry's eyes leapt into action, she started to drag Helga towards harry, ordering Hermione and Ron to the cupboard to get pain killers, and generally doing everything she could to help. When Ron and Hermione returned, she started to measure out potions, and administering them, as though she knew what she was doing.

Ron and Hermione stared at her, unsure of where she had got her knowledge, but Harry just did everything she ordered him to. Soon he was fast asleep again but looking much less in pain.

Upon seeing Ron and Hermione's questioning glances, Ginny just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have spent so much time in hospital wings when you three have been of on your adventures that Madame Pomfrey thought it was 'beneficial' for me to learn some skill. I have been her aid since the beginning of 2nd year."

Ron just looked flabbergasted but, due to his fear of his sisters bat-bogey hex just to accept things as they were.

The three friends were interrupted out of their conversation by a gentle coughing. They whipped around immediately, trying to see where the toad was, and then remember where, or even when they were relaxed.

"I am sorry to drag you away from your friend, but you cannot go anywhere until he recovers and that might be some time yet, and you cannot just sleep in here." Rowena started. "so me and my colleges have decided that you should be allowed to stay here until your friend is better, and then we will talk from there. We will loan you a room that we were going to set aside for the head students, but as the school is so far from opening that should not cause a problem"

The four founders then started to lead the friends around the castle, stopping outside a large embroidered emblem of all four of the house animals in a circle with a H in the middle.

"this door has a password, but it can be changed to whatever you like," Helga explained. "there are only two rooms in this dormitory, so it will be girls in one room and boys in the other I'm afraid. If you have any problems please don't hesitate to contact us."

And with that the four founders has disappeared, the common room door shut and three quarters of the travelling quartet left to ponder what had happened.

╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛

The four founders were sat in a common room not too dissimilar to the Gryffindor common room with the exception of the colours.

Godric and Helga were sat on one sofa while Salazar and Rowena were sat on the other.

"when are we going to tell them Godric?" Salazar asked,

"when they come to us," Godric replied, " they have to trust us implicitly for this to work, you know that Sal!" Godric replied to his old friend.

Salazar didn't reply, but did not look very impressed with that answer. After a few minutes he looked up at Godric and calmly stated,

" I think that this is a bad idea. You know what teenagers are like, yes they will trust us and come to us, but then that trust will go again as soon as they realise that they have been 'lied' to. The younger generations have no respect for elder wisdom."

"I agree with Salazar," Rowena said "You know how much the wizarding world depends on these four, we shouldn't wait for them to come to us, we should go to them, however, we should wait till the fourth one is healthy"

Both sides feeling appeased Godric and Salazar slowly nodded showing there approval in the plan.  
╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛

Back with three travellers, a similar conversation was going on,

"when should we tell them?" Ginny asked

"tllemwhat" Ron replied, his mouth full due to him finding the mini fridge.

"that were from the future Ronald, honestly! And don't talk with your mouth full" Hermione chastised before turning to Ginny,

"I'm not sure that we should, or at least not until we can talk to Harry about what he thinks, we don't know how they would respond for one!"

"how they would respond, Hermione they are the founders of Hogwarts, it not like they are going to be completely oblivious to magic and what can happen you know." Ron said rolling his eyes,

"yes I know perfectly well who they are, however, I unlike you Ronald know how to use my brain and have thought ahead enough to realise that if they know that we are from the future then they might ask us questions which could lead to us changing the future."

"are you calling me thick!"

"yes actually I am!"

"HEY!!!," Ginny screamed finally to get their attention her hands on her hips reminiscent of Mrs Weasley, "if you two haven't noticed we are stuck in the past with no way to get home, Harry is unconscious and at this moment in time we don't know what to do, yet all you two can do is stand their and fight about rons metal capacity! Grow up and when you have come and get me!"

With that she stormed out of the common room in the direction of the hospital wing.

╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛

Present daywhat are going to do Albus?" professor McGonagall asked,

"I don't know Minerva" Dumbledore sighed wearily,

"all that blood, I thought he was going to be safe their Albus, and Molly isn't going to let this go lightly, two of hers have gone missing also, not to mention miss Granger."

"I know Minerva, and none feels the guilt of Harry's suffering more than I, I just pray that wherever they are they are together and somewhat safe."

Suddenly a flash of light filled the room, and a single letter appeared on Dumbledore's desk, it parchment was very curious as none like it had been seen since Dumbledore himself was a lad.

Dumbledore cautiously lifted the letter and slid his silvet letter opener through the wax that sealed the parchment. His eyes slid over the parchment as his face begin to light up with hope, years sliding away.

He took one last look at the parchment and then waved his hand and the letter disappeared into a near cabinet.

"we don't need to worry Minerva, all will be fine, and I do believe that they will be back before the start of term."

McGonagall just stared at Dumbledore, quite unsure of what can say, "How can you possibly know that Albus?"

"lets just say a little birdie just told me and leave it at that!" Dumbledore replied, his eyes sparkling more than they had in a long time.  
╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛╛ Past times.

Ginny reached the infirmary in record time, she was so angry at Ron and Hermione, she couldn't even begin to think of how Harry could put up with that all the time, it would drive her crazy.

She opened the hospital doors and made her way down to the sleeping form on the last bed. As she sat down she thought of everything that had happened over the last few hours, she knew something wasn't right but had ignored her instincts and it had nearly resulted in them been to late. She didn't know what she would do if anything had happened to Harry. True she didn't have that ridiculous crush on him anymore, but she knew that she thought of him as something more than friends.

As she looked at his sleeping form tears began to make the way down her face. Guilt overcoming her as she realized that she could have prevented this, this was all her fault. Harry had saved her, but she couldn't do the same thing for him.

She gripped his hand tightly, and was amazed at the fact that he grip was reciprocated.

She looked up to see startling green eyes staring at her.

"Harry your awake" she stated trying to hide the fact that she had been crying, "how do you feel? And don't tell me fine, cus if you feel fine then my name isn't Ginevra Molly Weasly!"

Harry looked at Ginny and weakly smiled. "I've felt better," he croaked honestly, "why am I in the hospital wing, and what has Pomfrey done that has made it look so new?"

"Pomfrey hasn"t done anything Harry, it would appear we are in the past. The time of the founders as it would happen!"

Harry stared at her, not quite knowing what to say...

**So thats all for that chapter. Sorry that its mainly all dialect, but I didn't really know what to write. Sorry about in the last chapter about all the weird little symbols, but fan fiction put them in not me.**

**Update soon, but please can I have some reviews before I do!  
Thanks to all those that have already reviewed. Love you all Lots of love Funky seaweed Xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I still don't own harry potter, which is a shame, cus then I would be rich and not suffering student debt! :(

Once again may I apologise for the amount of time it has taken me to upload, it has bee a busy year with starting uni and all, though I should be able to get more done now!

**Chapter6**

Harry continued to look at Ginny like a fish out of water, his head was buzzing with the information that she had just given him.

"how did we get here?" he asked, looking around the hospital wing which was so familiar yet different. The strong smell of bleach that he had grown accustomed to smelling since he entered Hogwarts was not present, yet everything remained clean, shining in fact. The beds were no longer metal and springing, but hard and itchy from the straw that was filling the mattress, and the sinks which he had expected to see was replaced with a wash basin.

Despite these changes though, he could tell that this was in fact the same hospital wing, the shape and structure was unaltered, and the large window which he had spent hours staring out of in the past, longing to be flying in the clear open air which it showed, was much the same as ever.

"we aren't sure" replied Ginny, uncomfortable of bringing up the conversation that she knew to dread, but knowing that she must. "Ron, Hermione and I had just reached you when the room began to spin, the next thing that we knew was that we were in Hogwarts grounds with four people claiming to be the founders!"

"the founders!!!" Harry exclaimed, he then began to think of the rest of the comment that Ginny had made,

"what do you mean that you, Ron and Hermione had just found me, why would I need finding?"

Even as he said the words he knew that something was wrong the room was spinning and his head was aching much worse than he could ever remember it hurting due to Voldermort. Images began to bombard his head, his uncle hitting him, whipping him, shooting him.

Harry began to shake, his whole body convulsing unbearably, Ginny went to hug him, to offer the little comfort that he could, but Harry flinched, not seeing Ginny but his uncle leering over him, grinning like a maniac. She didn't know what to do, she knew that Harry needed more help that she could give him, as before she could feel his fear and pain. Yet she also knew that she couldn't leave him. What if he was to do something drastic whilst she was away? The school was different to how she knew it, did they employ house elves she wondered and then dismissed, even if they did, they would not respond to her.

At that moment, as though a gift from Merlin himself, another strange figure entered the hospital room. A lad of around 15 who was supporting a bleeding nose. Ginny looked at him as though he was her saviour, ran up to him and ordered him to go and find Helga. The boy looked at her strangely, eying up her strange dress and queer way of speaking. Then noticing the stern expression on her face nodded his head and turned away, he began to run down the corridor as quickly as he could.

Ginny turned back to the person who she had long respected to see him curled up in a tight ball rocking. He was no longer looking like a frightened rabbit, but there was no appearance of life in him at all. His once sparkling emerald eyes which she had so admired were dull and lifeless, his face looked gaunt and strained, as though he had aged years in a matter of second, and he looked thin, thinner than she had ever seen him before. Ginny wished that he was still covered in the blood which has properly blanketed him from been visible, now that it was gone, and he had physically began healing he looked worse than she had ever seen him.

Before Ginny could reflect for too long however, Helga came hurrying in to the hospital wing closely followed by the three other founders.

"how long has he been like this?" she asked Ginny

"about 10 minuets" she replied "I sent this boy as soon as was possible" indicated Ginny pointing to the boy who was still bleeding over the hospital floor. Helga nodded and began to approach Harry as slow as possible a strange looking concoction in her hand. She put the bowl under Harry's nose for a couple of minuets and watch a dark fog come over Harry until he nodded off to sleep.

"that should keep him asleep for 24hours, it is a potent remedy to be sure, but necessary in this case I do believe. Alas if all patients were suitable, it would make my job less worrying, however this is a highly addictive solution as once used the patient will sleep peacefully and have the most pleasant dreams he has ever had for the entire time. Maybe one day an alternative will be thought of but until then…." Helga sighed and drifted off. She then turned to the young man who had been key in getting her to the hospital wing.

"Gregory, what have you been up to? Your father will be most displeased if you have been fighting again!"

"you wound me aunt, as you should know, I don't look for trouble it finds me!"

Ginny grinned recalling the many times that Harry had said this himself, she looked back at the boy he was very familiar yet she could not place from where. She watched as Helga treated his bleeding nose with the practice and skill of one who had done it many times before.

Ginny then turned back to Harry, she sat down next to him and prepared herself for the vigil she was about to undertake, wondering if she should inform Ron and Hermione of what had transpired. No she thought, let them suffer for a while, it should teach them a lesson, if they had not have been arguing then they would have been here and known for themselves what was going on.

Before leaving the hospital wing for a second time, Helga turned to Ginny,

"when Mr Potter awakens we shall need to talk, all 8 of us, until then, keep a good eye on him, and talk to the painting if you need me" she said whilst indicating the picture on the wall which Ginny had missed earlier. At this Helga turned and strode out of the hospital wing leaving a very dazed Ginny I her wake.

Okay sorry it is once again short. Thankyou for all my review, they do mean a lot to me and more would be appreciated. Next chapter up soon,

kind regards funky seaweed

xxxxx


End file.
